


The Insignificance of Clichés

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Just texts, just meetings, just custody..And this is just following through with another cliché.





	

Sentimental. Conventional. Romantic. Yes, perfectly valid descriptors, amongst the list of things that the Consulting Detective is most decidedly _not_. Yet here he sits, at a candlelit table in the high-end restaurant. And as he waits for The Woman to join him, the suit-clad Sherlock Holmes fidgets with his tie, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

It all started with the sound of a familiar text alert. A few quick deductions and a short cab journey later, Sherlock found himself in front of a shop in Mayfair. He’d considered it odd that Irene would direct him to such a specific location with her code, mere days prior to her arrival in London.

But one look at the window display and he knew exactly from whom the text was _really_ sent. _That boy is getting dangerously good_ , thought Sherlock, not without a sense of fondness and pride. Inside his mind palace, a pair of wide blue eyes blinked at him under unruly dark fringe, an innocent grin hiding any hint of mischief.

Despite his son’s clear wish, however, could he actually do this? Would he? Would _they_? Mocking echoes of the strong views he’d once held, of that aloof disdain for the specious and irrational, were drowned out by the sound of pattering footsteps across the mind palace halls. Footsteps that met a clicking of stiletto heels and ended with soft laughter like chiming bells.

Filled with a sudden warmth and tightness in his chest, and before he could stop himself, Sherlock pushed the glass door open and stepped into the shop. He _was_ raised to be a proper gentleman. And if he were to spontaneously book a dinner reservation as well, that would also be completely insignificant and _not_ associated with sentiments.

Irene’s company at the table does the opposite to alleviating Sherlock’s unease. Red lips and teasing smirk, she looks breathtaking in candle light. Solemnly he stands and approaches her seat. His left foot stepping back, Sherlock carefully bends his knee and lowers himself to the carpet. Heart pounding, hands shaking, and gaze intent, he holds the small velvet box open.

**Author's Note:**

> #sherlock was tricked to a jeweller’s shop  
> #with a particular speciality  
> #sherlock deciding to do things properly  
> #at his son's request  
> #nero is a romantic idealist  
> #wonder where he got that from  
> #sherlock doesn’t vocalise the obvious question though  
> #because words are superfluous  
> #and he may or may not be avoiding another stutter


End file.
